tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Duke
Granpuff |last_appearance = New Little Engine Harold and the Flying Horse |creator(s) = The Rev. W. Awdry |name = * Duke * The Duke |title = Duke the Lost Engine |nicknames = * Granpuff (by Stuart and Falcon) * Bud * Dukie |gender = Male |country_of_origin = * Wales * Island of Sodor |relative(s) = * Prince * Bertram |affiliation = * Mid Sodor Railway ** Stanley ** Smudger * Skarloey Railway ** Skarloey ** Rheneas ** Sir Handel ** Peter Sam ** Rusty ** Duncan |basis = Ffestiniog Railway Small England |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Saddle tank tender engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-4-0ST+T |wheels = 8 |top_speed = 40 mph |designer(s) = George England and CM Holland |builder(s) = FR Boston Lodge Works |year_built = 1879 |year_rebuilt = 1969 |arrived_on_sodor = 1880 |number = * MSR 1 * SR 8 |railway = * Mid Sodor Railway * Skarloey Railway |owner(s) = * The Mid Sodor Railway Manager * The Owner * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Percival }} '''Duke', named after the Duke of Sodor and originally called The Duke, is a narrow gauge tank-tender engine, who is widely respected and considered a hero amongst all the engines. He is also one of the oldest engines on Sodor. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Duke was built at Boston Lodge in Minffordd, Wales to the order of John Arnold Norramby, Earl of Sodor and Chairman of the MSR, in 1879 for the opening of the Mid Sodor Railway in 1880. The Board of Directors named him in honor of the Earl and rostered him to haul the Opening Train. He worked with several other engines on the Mid Sodor, including Falcon and Stuart (later named Sir Handel and Peter Sam, respectively). Soundly built, Duke was well maintained and kept in service until 1947 when the railway closed. While Stuart and Falcon were sold, no buyers were interested in him, so he was left oiled, greased and sheeted up in Arlesdale Sheds, where he was all but forgotten. He believed that the Earl would come to rescue him, but as time went on, he did not show, and Duke began to have doubts which grew stronger and stronger. He was unaware the Earl he knew had been killed during the Second World War, and that his successor was just a boy, who did not know of Duke. He was later discovered by Mr. Fergus Duncan, the Rev. Teddy Boston and the Rev. W. Awdry in 1969 and taken by road and rail to Crovan's Gate Works. There Duke was restored and rebuilt, through the kindness and generosity of Sir Topham Hatt and the present Earl of Sodor, who shared the cost with Sir Handel Lloyd Brown. He was finally reunited with Sir Handel and Peter Sam and for the first time in his history, the Skarloey Railway had motive power to spare, which allowed Sir Handel to be lent to the Talyllyn Railway in 1982, while Sir Haydn was out of service for repairs. He attended Ivo Hugh's naming ceremony in 1996. ''Thomas & Friends'' Duke lived on the Mid Sodor Railway with several engines including Stuart, Falcon, and briefly Smudger, until the line went bankrupt and Stuart and Falcon were sold. Duke, however, was sheeted until a group of adventurers found his shed, buried under the soil that had washed down from the mountains. Skarloey and Rheneas took him back to the Skarloey Railway, where he was soon returned to service. Personality Duke is one of the oldest, wisest and most experienced engines of the Skarloey Railway. He is also the mentor of Peter Sam and Sir Handel, from their younger days on the Mid Sodor Railway, when they were called Stuart and Falcon respectively. Being the oldest engine on the line, Duke liked everything to be "just so". Although once lost for many years in an old shed that nature tucked away and forgot after the Mid Sodor came to an end, he was found by rescuers, although quite by accident when one dropped in through his shed roof. He may have a headteacher attitude and maintain his authority at all times, but can be quick to apply his knowledge and years of experience to help guide and correct any younger engine. He is proud of his name and keen to uphold the respect it merits. He can often be heard to say "That would never suit His Grace!" upon hearing or seeing something that he takes disapproval to, or pedantically stating how he thinks someone would have adhered to the rules and regulations in his younger days. Despite their teasing ways, Sir Handel and Peter Sam have grown to become very fond and deeply respect Duke and dearly nicknamed him "Granpuff" for his long service to the railway. Technical Details Basis Duke himself is based on Prince, a George England tank engine from the Ffestiniog Railway at Porthmadog, North Wales. Unlike his basis, Duke is built to 2ft 3in gauge, while Prince is built to 1ft 11½in gauge. Bertram is another member of this class. File:Prince.JPG|Duke's basis, Prince File:PrinceatTywynWharf2015.jpg File:Prince.png|Prince illustrated by Edgar Hodges Livery In the Railway Series, Duke was painted red-brown with black lining. On the Mid Sodor Railway, Duke was numbered "1" and his tender bore the Mid Sodor Railway's crest. When he moved to the Skarloey Railway, he was not repainted in the Railway's standard red livery, instead being restored to his brown MSR livery with brass nameplates. He bears neither his MSR number (1) or his SR number (8) for unknown reasons. In the television series, Duke is painted orange-brown with yellow lining and has two red plaques on either side of his saddle tank with his name written in gold. On the Rev. W. Awdry's model railway, he had "The Duke" written on his sides and "MS" written on his tender. File:Theduke.png|The Rev. W. Awdry's model of The Duke File:Duke'sCurrentModel.jpg|The current livery of Duke's model Appearances Railway Series= * 'Duke the Lost Engine' - Granpuff, Bulldog, You Can't Win! and Sleeping Beauty * 'Great Little Engines' - Patience is a Virtue , Peter Sam and the Prickly Problem and Sir Handel Comes Home * 'New Little Engine' - I Name this Engine... Companion Volumes * '''1972' - The Railway Series: Surprise Packet * 1976 - Famous Engines and Railway Map of the Island of Sodor * 1979 - Annual * 1980 - Annual * 1987 - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines * 2007 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection }} |-|Television Series= , Home at Last , Rock 'n' Roll , Special Funnel , Steam Roller , Gallant Old Engine and Thomas and the Special Letter * 'Series 5' - Bye George! , Oliver's Find and Busy Going Backwards * 'Series 7' - Harold and the Flying Horse * 'Series 15' - Kevin the Steamie Music Videos * '''Series 4' - Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale and The Island Song * Series 5 - Accidents Will Happen, Harold the Helicopter and Donald's Duck * Series 6 - James the Really Splendid Engine and Little Engines }} |-|Other Media= ) * '''1998' - Duncan Has a Spill * 1999 - Peter Sam * 2000 - A Special Story About Duke and Wet Wheels * 2001 - Double Up!, Duncan Gets Upset and Leaves on the Line * 2005 - Holiday Fun, Grand Old Duke and Dusty Duke * 2006 - Really Useful Ride * 2007 - Works Outing and Good Old Duke! * 2011 - The New Works Duke also appeared in the magazine stories, Diesel Display and Hello, Skarloey! (mentioned) Annual Stories * 2001 - The Good Old Days * 2002 - A Special Day for Thomas Video Games * 2005 - Engines Working Together * 2008 - Begins Educational Learning }} Audio Files Whistle Although this whistle sound is used and might be considered by fans as his "main" whistle sound, it was only used in Granpuff. Trivia * Duke's current grace is Richard Robert Norramby. * Duke is the only narrow gauge engine in the Railway Series to have a tender, and, like the other Mid Sodor Railway engines, has no buffers (in order to prevent buffers locking together on tight curves). * The Official Website and the 1986 annual both state that Duke is the oldest of the narrow gauge engines. However, Skarloey and Rheneas are older, having been built in 1864 and 1865/6, respectively, while Duke was built in 1879. The mistake likely comes from Duke's basis being older than all three of them, having been built in 1863. The packaging for his Ertl model also incorrectly states that this was when Duke was built. * Duke was the first narrow-gauge engine on the Skarloey Railway to not be based on an engine from the Talyllyn Railway. * Although he has not appeared since Series 4, Duke was repainted for Series 6 into a lighter brown color. His bufferbeam was also painted in this brown color rather than red, which was most likely due to the smaller-scaled Narrow Gauge engines not being used anymore at this point, and was thus left unfinished. * Duke had at least two face masks: surprised and shocked; that was not used on-screen. * Duke's model, nameboard and smiling face mask are owned by Twitter user ThomasTankMerch. Quotes Merchandise * ERTL (normal and metallic; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (two versions; discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail * Waku Waku (discontinued) * Royal Hampshire (discontinued) References de:Duke es:Duke he:דיוק ja:デューク pl:Książę ru:Герцог zh:杜克 Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:0-4-0 Category:Tank engines Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Male characters Category:Narrow gauge